This study will test the hypothesis that infants with prolonged rupture of membranes have contracted intravascular volume because of the interruption of the normal amniotic fluid-fetal fluid balance mechanisms. The lower fetal volume status then may impact the incidence of patent ductus arteriosus. This clinical study will evaluate fetal volume status in infants with PROM and controls.